<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Gods and New Dreams by PrincessAmericaChavez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723593">Old Gods and New Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez'>PrincessAmericaChavez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fjord had one thing clear: he needs to deal with his past, close it, before he can even begin to imagine a future. Or so he thought. And yet, now that the moment is here, now that they stand outside of Uk’otoa’s third temple, well aware of the horrible dangers waiting for them inside ready to stop them, it dawns on him that he might not have a future after all. Not if this goes wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fjord/Jester Lavorre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old Gods and New Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Fjord had one thing clear: he needs to deal with his past, close it, before he can even begin to imagine a future. Or so he thought. And yet, now that the moment is here, now that they stand outside of Uk’otoa’s third temple, well aware of the horrible dangers waiting for them inside ready to stop them, it dawns on him that he might not <em>have </em>a future after all. Not if this goes wrong.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They barely made it out of the other two temples. Jester almost drowns in the first, all of them nearly get crushed by the second one... and that was without a hoard of Uk’otoa’s henchmen trying to kill them. If this goes wrong...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As his little family prepares to fight to fix his old mistakes, Fjord can feel a sense of urgency grow inside his chest, like a ticking clock, like a growing bubble about to pop. Adrenaline ticks through his body, all too aware that his hours might be counted. Even with the Wildmother on his side, this could be it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jester,” the name comes out of him breathlessly when his lips can’t hold it back anymore. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’s by his side already, eyes unusually serious, jaw set, willing to go to war for him like she’s been since the second he met her —gods know why. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is it, uh?” She tries a smile, nervous. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah. It would seem so,” he nods slowly. He might not get another chance. “Jester, I- I just- Whatever happens in there, I just want you to know I love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Surprise colors her face as her eyes open wide. And then, she looks sad.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you just saying that because you think we’re gonna die?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fjord frowns. Is he? No, he realizes. At least, that’s not the main reason. He just wanted the chance to say it, at least once, after thinking it so many times. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” he smiles. “I’m saying it because I hope we don’t die, and then we can talk about it. If- if you want.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A smile blooms on her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good,” she sighs. “Because I love you, too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y- you do?” He arches his eyebrows. She didn’t have to say it back, not really. She only needed to know. But she did. She just said- “Oh. That’s- that’s great!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It is!” She is beaming at him now, a smile wide and excited and full with life. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright,” fear fades away inside him, leaving only resolve in his chest. He is <em>not </em>dying today. None of them are. Not when there’s a future where Jester loves him back and they can see where that goes. “So let’s kick this stupid snake’s ass and then we can, uh, maybe do something about it. Yeah?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay,” Jester nods firmly, with the kind of belief that can turn archfeys into gods and criminals into friends and orphan boys into heroes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Let’s do this. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>